Our California Song
by Number One Gun
Summary: Niley. If she stays there just a little bit longer And she hears the right song her mind will remember me


**I just had this idea and I love it. Its just a matter of getting the words down. And for the record this is going to have no last name but it is implied that it was a certain celebrity who is currently in Georgia.**

Miley furiously threw the clothes in a suit case. She was leaving him and he was just watching her leave. He opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it again. She had said it would be a great job for her. She would be back in the south and she would be on basically a vacation. She would be gone for five months. Five months all the way across the country. She was leaving him for Georgia. And he wasn't happy with it at all.

_She's packing her clothes I'm trying hard not to speak  
Cuz it would only upset her, she knows I don't agree  
With this vacation she says is all that she needs  
Then she left me in Georgia five months across the country_

"She hasn't called" He said angrily at his older brothers.

"She will, don't worry, Nick, I mean as soon as she hears one of your songs she will think of you and then she will fall back into your arms."

"But- I mean- she better not be with any boys besides the ones she has to work with."

"Don't worry man, she will realize that she should have spent her lovely summer at the beach back here in Cali"

_If she stays there just a little bit longer  
And she hears the right song her mind will remember me  
When she hears my voice  
She'll forget all the boys  
And realize at the summer at the beach  
Should've been with me out there in Cali_

He turned off the TV after checking the weather in Georgia, it said that it was 37 degrees there. He was hoping that the beaches would be closed. For the next week it was supposed to rain nonstop there. It made him laugh because it was gorgeous where he was. To spite her he was going to go to the beach and hope that some way she would see it and come home where he was waiting patiently.

_I hope the beaches are closed its thirty-seven degrees  
I hope it rains everyday and the suns nowhere to be seen  
At home the weathers so gorgeous, come back see what I mean  
And who needs California, when I'm home waiting patiently_

It had been four months and they had barely spoken. He was beginning to lose hope on anything in their relationship. Everyone said that when their new CD came out she would listen to it and realize what a mistake she had made by leaving him. He hoped that that new found realization would keep her away from the boys.

_If she stays there just a little bit longer  
And she hears the right song her mind will remember me  
When she hears my voice  
She'll forget all the boys  
And realize at the summer at the beach  
Should've been with me out there in Cali_

She was going to be home today and he was sitting there waiting impatiently at the gate. He didn't regret letting her go. But he was going to let her know how much she broke his heart. And how she was the one that broke it but yet she might be the only one who could fix it. He would have jumped at the opportunity for them to be together if she had just told her friends that she was proud of him and that she was part of him and that she had hopes of marrying him one day. But she was Miley and would never admit something like that.

_Awaiting her arrival, but I already know  
I've never said I had regrets, I'm confessing my heart is broke  
It's broke from you, but still it beats for you  
And all I ever wanted was you to tell your friends that you were part of me  
And that you might marry me eventually_

If she stays there just a little bit longer  
And she hears the right song her mind will remember me  
When she hears my voice  
She'll forget all the boys  
And realize at the summer at the beach  
Should've been with me out there in Cali

**So this wasn't my best writing. And for the record I have another account on Fanfiction but I thought I would start fresh. The song is Our California Song by Freshman 15. This is for the big LAME dork that got excited when I said I was gonna write something ******


End file.
